Ajándék a fagyöngy alatt
by LanaAngels
Summary: [Fordítás] A Thousand Sunnyn is beköszöntött a karácsony, és a legénység tagjai ajándékokat adnak egymásnak. Valaki pedig különleges ajándékkal is készült a kapitánynak. LuNa! (Brook még nincs a csapatban)


**Ajándék a fagyöngy alatt**

„Boldog karácsonyt!", kiáltotta Franky boldogan.

„Ajándékok!", kiáltotta Chopper, és a Sunny feldíszített fájához rohant. Leült, és a fa alatt lévő ajándékokat nézegette. Már nagyon kíváncsi volt, hogy ki húzta ki őt. Mindenki karácsonyi hangulatban volt, és szórakoztak. Gyertyák és égők voltak mindenhol. Még sosem ünnepelték meg a karácsonyt, szóval ez egy kivételes alkalom volt. Mindenki tudni akarta, hogy ki vett neki és mit. Végre elérkezett az idő. Luffy volt az első, aki elmondta… um… ordította.

„Én Namit húztam!", Nami sóhajtott, és fejbe csapta magát.

„Mi a gond, Navigátor-san?", érdeklődött Robin.

„Semmi…" 'Miért van itt ennyi véletlen?', gondolta a narancs hajú. 'Először együtt ülünk a tetőn Water 7-ben; másodszor, én ordítozok neki, amikor beszorult két épület közé; és harmadszor, ő vitt el az Aqua Lagunától… Pedig ő az, aki nem tud úszni! És 6 másik csapattag is volt, de ő az én nevemet húzta…'

„Én Usoppot!", mondta Nami a gondolatsora után.

„Én Frankyt!", mondta Usopp.

„Én Göndör Szakácsot!", mondta Franky.

„Marimo." mondta Sanji.

„Chopper." mondta Marimo idegesen az előbbi miatt.

„Robin!", kiáltotta Chopper boldogan.

„Luffy." mosolygott Robin kedvesen. Mindenki mosolygott, és leült a földre Chopper mellé.

„Ki az első?", kérdezte Chopper izgatottan.

„A kapitánynak kellene." mosolygott Zoro.

„Az úgy nem vicces…" duzzogott Luffy. Ezen mindenki csodálkozott. „Én akarok választani! Én vagyok az első!", kiáltotta. Mindenki sóhajtott az együgyűségén. Luffy megfogta a kis ajándékát, és óvatosan kinyitotta.

„Igyekezz!", kiáltott rá Nami türelmetlenül.

„Ünneprontó!", mondta Luffy, és végre kinyitotta az ajándékot. Nyál kezdett csorogni a szájából, egy 2000 belis kupon egy étterembe.

„Hé, Robin! A határ 1000 beli volt…" mondta Nami.

„Egy kis extra a kapitánynak." mosolygott, Nami pedig szigorúan nézett rá. 'Egy kicsi…?'

„Zoro a következő!", kiáltott Luffy, mikor végre visszatért a valóságba, bár még mindig a kupont szorongatta. Zoro sóhajtott, tudván, hogy Sanji valami olcsó hülyeséget vett. Kinyitotta az ajándékot, és meglepetten pislogott. Egy új zöld haramaki? Zoro Sanjira nézett, de Sanji csak megvonta a vállát.

„Láttam, hogy elszakadt… Szóval tessék!", mondta, és egy mélyet szívott a cigarettáájából. Zoro egy kicsit elmosolyodott. Nem hitte volna, hogy Sanji ilyen kedves tud le—„Választhattam a kövér és a kis méret között… a kövéret választottam…" felejtsd el! Sanji és Zoro megint harcolni kezdtek.

„Sanji!", kiáltott Luffy.

„Eh?", kérdezte Sanji Zoro öklét tartva, miközben próbálta visszahúzni a lábát.

„Te jössz." vigyorgott a sötét hajú kapitány. Sanji elengedte Zoro öklét, és visszaült a körbe, majd felkapta az ajándékát.

„Komolyan?", kérdezte Sanji. Franky büszkén bólintott. Sanji kibontotta az ajándékot, és füttyentett egyet. Egy ezüst cigi tartó volt benne két gyémánttal. „Elképesztő!"

„Király!", kiáltotta Luffy, Usopp és Chopper csillogó szemekkel. Franky ismét büszkén bólintott.

„Chopper!", mondta Luffy vigyorogva. Chopper megfogta a nagy dobozt, és gyorsan kinyitotta. A szemei hatalmasra nyíltak, mikor egy hatalmas, drága gyógyszer szettet tartott a mancsában. Chopper ráugrott Zorora, de Zoro elkerülte. Chopper Zoro után futott.

„Nem kell az ölelésed!", kiáltotta Zoro futás közben.

„Köszönöm! Köszönöm! Köszönöm! Köszönöm! Köszönöm! Köszönöm!", kiáltozott Chopper még mindig Zorot üldözve.

„Ez több volt, mint 1000 beli… Honnan volt neki rá pénze, mikor még mindig tartozik nekem?!", bosszankodott Nami.

„Nyugodj meg, Nee-chan, gondolj a karácsony szellemére!", mondta Franky, és úgy tűnik, ez hatott a lányra.

„Usopp!", vigyorgott Luffy. Usopp bólintott, és felvette az ajándékát. Kissé zavarodottan nézett, mikor a dobozból egy mellényt vett elő.

„Mi ez?", kérdezte Usopp.

„Egy mellény." mosolygott Nami. „Tehetsz bele extra lőszert, és a mérete tökéletes, ha szerszámokat is akarsz belerakni." Usopp még mindig értetlenkedve nézte a ruhadarabot.

„Most komolyan… Milyen ruha ez?", kérdezte összezavarodva.

„Golyóálló mellény, és én csináltam, szóval vigyázz rá!", mondta. Mindenki ragyogó szemekkel nézett.

„Te is túllépted az 1000 belis határt… nem igaz?", kérdezte mindenki.

„Igen…" ismerte el szégyellve.

„Kösz, Nami! Imádom!", vigyorgott Usopp. Nami boldogan sóhajtott.

„Robin!", vigyorgott Luffy. Robin mosolygott, és kezébe vette nagy és nehéz ajándékát. Mikor kinyitotta, hatalmas mosoly ült az arcára. 6 könyv és ritka kávébabok. Robin boldogan megsimogatta Chopper fejét.

„Ki nem lépte át az 1000 belis határt?", kérdezte Nami dühösen, bár ő is túllépte a keretet…

„Én nem." mondta Luffy. Nami mosolygott, hogy legalább egy valaki nem ment túl a határon… Viszont Luffy volt az, aki neki vett ajándékot… Van oka tényleg boldognak lenni?

„Umm… Franky!", mosolygott Luffy. Franky bólintott, és felkapta az ajándékát. Kinyitotta, és boldogan nevetett, mikor meglátta az egy évre elegendő kóla kupont.

„Oké! Ki húzta Frankyt?", ordított Nami dühösen. Ez tényleg drága volt!

„Én." mondta Usopp vigyorogva. „Nami, felejtsd el a pénzt! Most csak a karácsony szelleme számít." Nami sóhajtott.

„Igen… igazad van…" mondta. Luffy Namira pillantott, és vigyorgott.

„Nami, te jössz!" Nami a legkisebb dobozra nézett a földön. Felemelte, de üresnek érezte. Remek! 'Mi lehet benne? Egy kavics? Egy levél?' Ránézett Luffyra, aki viszont csak vigyorgott rá. Nami kinyitotta a kis dobozt, de hirtelen elejtette a csodálkozástól. Luffy gyorsan kinyújtotta a karját, és elkapta.

„Óvatosan, törékeny…" Nami meredt szemekkel bámult Luffyra, és Luffy nevetett.

„Mi az?", kérdezte Usopp. Luffy csak vigyorgott, és ismét odaadta a dobozt Naminak. Nami kivette az ajándékot, mire mindenki tátott szájjal bámult… Egy üveg, gyémánt karkötő.

„Luffy… de hogyan…" Luffy vigyorgott, mikor mindenki közelebb ment, hogy megnézzék a karkötőt.

„Loptam." mondta. Mindenkinek, kivéve Naminak leesett az álla.

„Hogy mit csináltál?", kiáltotta Zoro.

„Miért?", ordította Franky.

„Csak azt akartam csinálni, mint amit Nami mindig… Abból a pénzből vettünk ajándékot, amit ő lopott… Szóval ehelyett miért nem lopunk egyből egy ajándékot?", mondta. Luffy buta… De ez egész okosan hangzott… „És úgy gondoltam, többet jelentene neki, ha ellopnám…" Luffy Namira nézett, Nami pedig a karkötőre. Lehajtotta a fejét, így a haja eltakarta a szemét. Luffy szomorúan pislogott. Mit csinált rosszul? Nami felállt, kezében a karkötő, és Luffyra nézett… de nem tűnt szomorúnak vagy mérgesnek, hanem inkább… boldognak?

„Maradj itt!", mondta. „Máris hozom az ajándékodat." ezután bement a konyhába, és mindenki kíváncsian várt Luffyval együtt.

„Az ajándékomat?", kérdezte Luffy zavarodottan.

„De ő Usoppot húzta, nem?", kérdezte Chopper.

„Miért van egy másik ajándéka?", kérdezte Franky ugyancsak zavarodottan. Nami visszajött a konyhában, a kezeivel a háta mögött, és egyenesen Luffyhoz ment. Luffy csak pislogott, Nami pedig vigyorgott. Nami elővette a háta mögött lévő dolgot, és megint mindenki tátott szájjal bámult. Felemelte az 'ajándékot' Luffy feje fölé.

„Mi ez?"

„Egy fagyöngy." mosolygott. Boldog volt, hogy Sanji kiakasztotta a konyhában neki és Robinnak. Homlokon kellett csókolnia Choppert, de nem bánta. Franky, Zoro és Usopp vigyorgott, Robin lefogta Sanjit 30 karral és Chopper csillogó szemmel nézett. 'Ki… király! A kapitány és a navigátor!' Luffy még mindig értetlenül nézett, Nami pedig letérdelt mellé, a fagyöngyöt még mindig Luffy feje fölött tartva.

„És miért tartod a fagörcsöt a fejem fölött?", kérdezte. Nami mosolygott. Néha olyan édes tud lenni.

„Odaadom az ajándékodat." mosolygott. Zoro átvette a fagyöngyöt, és a fejük fölé tartotta. Nami közelebb hajolt Luffyhoz, és egy kis csókot adott a szájára. Luffy pislogott. Mi történt? Aztán hallották, amint Sanji sikít. Oh, Zoro hogy élvezte ezt~!

„Add vissza a csókját!", üvöltötte a lábaival kapálózva. „Az az enyém!"

„Áh, szóval ez egy csók!", mondta Luffy a karját boldogan a levegőben lóbálva.

„Igen, és 1000 belit ér, úgyhogy fizess!", mosolygott ördögien.

„Nem, elloptad a csókom, szóval nem fizetek." vigyorgott. Nami mosolygott, aztán a mosoly átváltott nevetésre, és megölelte Luffyt.

„Köszönöm az ajándékot!", nevetett a navigátor. „És boldog karácsonyt!"

„Boldog karácsonyt!", kiáltotta mindenki egyszerre. Aztán hamarosan el kellett menekülniük a tengerész elől, akitől Luffy a karkötőt lopta, és ne felejtsük el azt sem, hogy kalózok magas vérdíjjal. Sanjit még mindig le kellett fogni 30 karral, míg fel nem jött a nap, mégis boldog volt a karácsonyuk!

_**Boldog LuNa karácsonyt mindenkinek, aki ezt olvasta! **___


End file.
